Toques de Loucura
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Eu queria desvendar o segredo por trás de Near. Ele, o primeiro. Eu, o segundo. Assim, desde o início. Assim até a morte. - Mello's PoV - Presente para Peeh Brandebuque - Betada por Ms Cookie


_**Summary:**_ Eu queria desvendar o segredo por trás de Near. Ele, o primeiro. Eu, o segundo. Assim, desde o inicio. Assim até a morte. – Mello's PoV – Presente para Peeh Brandebuque

Essa fic é um presente para Peeh Brandebuque, minha filhotinha que eu amo muito!

Essa fic foi betada por Ms. Cookie

Essa fic **não** é yaoi

* * *

**Toques de Loucura**

Ele nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que os outros _conseguissem_ compreender. Era difícil demais acompanhar seu raciocínio ou seu jeito de ser. Mas eu conseguia entendê-lo. De um modo diferente, mas conseguia.

Todos o viam como _a perfeição_. Aquele a quem todos os outros deveriam tomar como o exemplo. O número um. Apenas isso. Nada mais. Near, o número um. Near, o exemplo. Near, o melhor. Para mim, ele não era nada disso. Era apenas um garoto como todos os outros. Um garoto que, como todos os outros, queria poder fazer muita coisa, mas que não podia fazer _nada._

Ele tinha um problema de nascença que não o deixava ser como os outros. Ninguém parecia notar ao mesmo tempo que era impossível não fazê-lo. Porque ele era _branco_. Todo branco. O único resquício de melanina presente em seu corpo se encontrava nos olhos.

Negros. Escuros. Vazios. Opacos. Indiferentes.

Era apenas isso que as outras pessoas conseguiam enxergar em Near, porque era isso o que Near queria que as pessoas enxergassem dele. Mas eu conseguia ver, no fundo daqueles olhos, o resquício de algo perdido, quase inexistente. Era tristeza.

Naquela época, eu não soube dizer porque ela estava lá.

**X**

Todos nós estávamos naquele orfanato pelo mesmo objetivo. Todos nós queríamos ser sucessores de L. Todos. Até mesmo Matt, que não parecia se importar com nada ou Near que, apesar de primeiro, parecia indiferente a tudo.

Todos sabiam da admiração que, em especial, eu e Near possuíamos por L. L era tudo o que nós aspirávamos ser e por isso competimos desde sempre. E desde sempre eu fui cercado pela frustração, perdendo para Near.

A diferença era _mínima_ em nossas notas, mas ainda assim ela existia. Estava lá, para me marcar. Marcar minha frustração. Trazer à tona meus sentimentos, cada um deles. Não era ódio, não! Longe disso. Eu não o odiava, por que eu faria isso? Eu _me_ odiava. Porque _eu_ não era capaz de ser _o_ melhor.

Mesmo assim, todos pensavam o contrário. Pensavam que eu o odiava quando, na verdade, eu apenas preferia evitá-lo, observá-lo de longe. Porque, como tantos outros, eu queria desvendar o segredo por trás de Near. E, como tantos outros, durante muito tempo, eu falhei. Nem por isso eu desisti.

**X**

Ele passava horas e horas trancado na sala de brinquedos. Sozinho, completamente sozinho. Enquanto todos os outros brincavam do lado de fora, ele ficava lá, montando quebra-cabeças e brincando com robôs e bonecos de ação. Ninguém nunca percebeu, mas Near _odiava_ ficar sozinho. Eu só vim a descobrir isso anos depois quando, por ventura, estava de castigo, sem poder sair de dentro do orfanato. Naquele mesmo dia, tínhamos jogo e Matt não pôde ficar comigo. Então eu fiquei lá, na sala de brinquedos observando-o.

Near com seu quebra-cabeças e eu com meu chocolate.

E _crac, crac, crac._

Era apenas o som das peças se encaixando e do chocolate sendo mordido. Near não olhava para mim, mas eu tenho certeza de que ele sabia que eu olhava para ele. Não era por ódio como todos pensavam, mas por curiosidade. Eu _precisava_ desvendar o mistério que se escondia por trás das ações dele.

Mas então ela veio. A primeira palavra dirigida a mim. Indiferença, todos pensavam. Mas eu não. Não era indiferença, não podia ser. Parecia indiferença, mas não era. Era apenas solidão.

"_Mello_," Ele disse. Ele não ergueu o olhar, não prestou atenção nos meus atos ou nada disso. Ele apenas me chamou. "pode me dar esta peça, por favor?" Ele apontou o meu pé, onde uma peça esquecida jazia. A última que faltava para completar o quebra-cabeças. Um quebra-cabeças todo em preto e branco. Ele podia ter se levantado para pegar a peça, mas não quis. Ele preferiu pedir para mim. E foi naquele dia que eu descobri; Near ficava com os brinquedos porque não tinha mais ninguém.

Ele não podia ficar ao lado de fora conosco por conta do albinismo, por isso era dispensado de todas as atividades físicas. Quando saía, era por pouco tempo e sempre vestindo roupas muito pesadas e em dias pouco ensolarados. Ninguém reparava que Near ficava na janela, observando as partidas de futebol ou as crianças no balanço. Ninguém reparava que os olhos dele brilhavam, mesmo que por um único instante, querendo estar ao lado de fora. Mas eles brilhavam, brilhavam em um tom cinza escuro. Eu nunca tinha reparado isso também. Até Matt me dizer.

**X**

"Você já reparou, Mello?" Matt soltou um dia, enquanto estávamos sentados no balanço, ao lado de fora da Wammy's. Ele jogando no seu portátil, eu comendo meu chocolate.

E _tac, crac, tac, crac._

Eu fiquei em silêncio por um tempo, como se esperasse a continuação daquela frase, mas ela não veio. _Claro _que não veio. Eu estava falando com Matt, não com Near ou Linda. Mas _Matt_. Ele nunca continuava uma frase sem ter total certeza de que havia te deixado curioso o suficiente a ponto de irritá-lo. Às vezes eu desconfiava que ele fazia isso só comigo.

"No que, _Matt_?" Vencido pelo cansaço – e pela irritação – eu perguntei.

"Near está sempre olhando pela janela da sala de brinquedos." Ele disse, sem erguer o olhar. E _tac, crac, tac_. "Acho que ele queria estar aqui fora com a gente, sei lá."

"Por que, ao invés de ficar com _achismos_, você não pergunta direto pra ele?" Revirei os olhos, tendo a certeza de que aquela conversa não nos levaria a lugar algum.

"Porque ele não responderia, oras!" Matt riu. "Ele, com certeza, arranjaria uma daquelas teorias lógicas para rebater as minhas perguntas. Você sabe como Near é, Mello!"

"Não, eu não sei como _Near_ é, Matt." Revirei os olhos e inclinei a cabeça para trás, olhando na direção da janela. Para a minha surpresa, ele estava lá. Ele estava _mesmo_ lá.

"Os olhos dele tem um brilho diferente." Ele disse, o _tac tac_ incessantes dos botões do DS em contato com os dedos dele. Novamente eu fiquei em silêncio, desta vez Matt prosseguiu. "É um brilho cinza escuro muito difícil de ser enxergado, porque ele quase não existe, mas está lá. É complicado de explicar, mas dá pra ver com um pouco de atenção." E então Matt sorriu. Um de seus sorrisos de sempre e, por alguns segundos, o _tac tac_ parou. E só havia o _crac crac_ do meu chocolate.

"E você descobriu isso tudo sozinho?" Eu perguntei, me erguendo do balanço. "Devo te dar os parabéns?" Ironizei. "Porra, _Matt_, se você quer mesmo saber, pergunte ao Near. Não adianta nada ficar com essas teorias furadas. Vamos." Eu disse. E Matt diria: _para onde?_

"Para onde?" Assim como previ. Do mesmo modo.

"Meu chocolate acabou." Eu respondi.

E, poucos minutos depois de deixarmos o orfanato para sustentarmos os nossos vícios, lá estávamos nós, na sala de Roger, levando a maior bronca de nossas vidas. Near nunca levou broncas. Ao menos não até aquele dia.

**X**

"Eu já te disse, Near, para não sair nos dias em que o sol está alto e principalmente nesse horário." Eu ouvi Roger dizer, assim que pus os pés naquela sala, ao lado de Matt. "Mello, Matt, sentem-se ali." Ele apontou o lugar. "Vocês serão os próximos."

Eu sempre achei que Roger odiasse seu trabalho, mas naquele dia eu tive certeza. Aquele velho odiava crianças tanto quanto eu odiava ficar sem chocolates, Matt sem videogames e Near, bem, sem seus brinquedos.

"Por ter me desobedecido, você ficará sem seus brinquedos durante essa semana, está me ouvindo? Se limitará a ir do quarto para o refeitório, do refeitório para a classe e da classe para o quarto. Estamos entendidos?" Ele perguntou, ajeitando os óculos.

"Sim, Roger." Near respondeu, enrolando uma mecha do cabelo e ergueu-se da cadeira, passando por nós. Naquele dia, eu notei o brilho cinza escuro nos olhos dele. Um brilho de decepção.

"Agora, vocês dois." Roger disse e eu senti um quê de sadismo em sua voz. É, ele parecia ter _prazer_ em nos torturar.

**X**

"Uma semana preso na droga desse quarto, Matt. Uma semana!" Exclamei, batendo a porta. Matt riu. Ele sempre ria. Mesmo que não houvesse motivos, ele ria. E aquilo me irritava profundamente. Maldito Matt.

"Fazer o que, a gente desobedeceu de novo." Ele se jogou na cama e tirou debaixo do colchão um portátil. Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas.

"O Roger não tomou o seu videogame lá na sala?"

"Tomou meu DS, mas eu tinha um Gameboy para eventuais emergências." Matt apontou o videogame e riu. Riu de novo. Juro que, se ele rir de novo hoje, eu vou reduzir seu sorriso a um grande nada.

"Você é um idiota." Respondi, deitando na outra cama. Uma semana. Uma maldita semana sem comer chocolate. Não, eu não suportaria. Eu _não_ podia ficar sem o meu sagrado chocolate.

_Tac, tac, tac._

"Quem pareceu estranho com o castigo foi o Near." Matt disse, depois de um longo tempo. "Ele pareceu triste para mim."

"Triste?" Perguntei, me sentando na cama. "Você acha mesmo, Matt?" Ele continuou a jogar, sem nem sequer levantar os olhos para mim. Durante alguns segundos – que eu julguei ser um tempo muito maior – ele apenas ficou apertando aqueles botões. _Tac, tac, tac_. E eu pensei que não fosse haver resposta. Mas ela veio, num fio de voz. Em uma única palavra na qual nossos olhares se encontraram.

"Acho."

Naquela noite, não dissemos mais nada. Apenas ficamos ali. Matt com seu portátil e eu sem meu chocolate. Agarrado ao travesseiro, desejando ardentemente ter uma barra. Mesmo assim, algo me incomodava. Uma peça falha no quebra-cabeças. Near.

**X**

Nada parecia diferente no dia seguinte. Para todos, Near continuava o mesmo. Vazio e indiferente. Para mim, havia um quê de tristeza naqueles olhos. Cinza escuros, como o céu em dia nublado. Near estava nublado, eu podia enxergar.

Eu não conseguia enxergar _através_, mas eu era capaz de ver a neblina. Densa, escura. Ele estava assim naquele dia. Por trás do branco, havia os olhos cinza escuros. E eles brilhavam. Um brilho pequeno, quase imperceptível, mas que estava lá. Near exatamente três carteiras à frente da minha, do lado direito. E eu era capaz de enxergar aquele brilho. Um brilho de tristeza. Um brilho que ninguém era capaz de captar.

Naquele dia, o tempo pareceu estagnar. Talvez eu estivesse observando Near demais, porque não me lembro de ter respondido às chamadas nem mesmo nas aulas da Sra. Borenheim. Uma velha gorda que nos dava aula de geometria.

Entendam, todo aquele mistério estava me deixando louco. Não era possível que Near estivesse assim por simples brinquedos. Mas, bem, eu não estava muito melhor sem meus chocolates. Só que eu desconfiava que Near era _sempre_ assim. Eu só nunca tinha prestado atenção o suficiente para notar.

Ao fim das aulas daquele dia, nós saímos da sala. Near, como sempre, foi o último. Ele sempre ficava na sala, anotando coisas em seu caderno. Naquele dia, porém, ele saiu rápido. Logo depois de todos saírem, ele saiu. E eu fui atrás dele. Apenas eu, porque Matt estava ocupado _demais_ procurando pilhas para o seu gameboy.

E ele ficou lá, encarando a porta da sala de brinquedos. Vazia. Solitária. Sem ninguém. Sem Near. Foram alguns minutos, mas Near apenas encarou o vidro da sala, forçando a vista para ver seu interior. Ele não ousou a pisar lá. Depois disso, ele se virou para sair.

"Near." Quando eu notei, já o havia chamado. _Eu_, Mello, o havia chamado.

"Sim?" Ele virou-se para mim. Eu pude detectar algo mais nos olhos dele. Surpresa, talvez? Não, Near sempre esperava as coisas. Sempre. Mas talvez fosse algo próximo da surpresa. Talvez fosse cautela.

"Se não tiver nada melhor pra fazer, eu e Matt estaremos no meu quarto." Eu disse para ele e saí. Não esperei resposta ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Apenas encarei um Near um pouco surpreso. Daquela vez, os olhos dele atingiram um tom de cinza claro. Era esta a cor da surpresa de Near. Cinza claro.

**X**

"Você." Foi a primeira coisa que ouvi de Matt, quando entrou no quarto. "E você."

"É, nós." Eu respondi. "Conseguiu o meu chocolate, Matt?"

"Não" Ele respondeu, com um ar desolado. Mas eu não tinha tempo para reparar nisso. Ele disse não. Não. Eu não consegui ouvir o restante da frase, mas desconfio que tem algo haver com o fato de sermos amigos. Eu só ouvi a frase seguinte. A frase de Near.

"Se quiser, eu posso pegar pra você."

Nesse momento, eu tive que parar para olhá-lo. Entendam, eu não odeio Near e sempre achei que ele também não _me_ odiasse. Mas chegar ao ponto de se oferecer para pegar chocolate para mim, quando na verdade eu estou de castigo, foi algo um pouco... chocante. Até mesmo para Matt – que deixou o gameboy cair no chão.

"Você?" Eu e Matt dissemos em uníssono.

"Sim, eu." Near disse com tranqüilidade e enrolou uma mecha do cabelo. "Eles não sabem que conversamos, então será perfeito, não acha? Todos acham que você me odeia, Mello, então não há motivos para se preocupar. A probabilidade de eles entregarem o chocolate para mim é de 98 por cento. Talvez eles apenas estranhem, porque eu raramente como chocolate."

"Certo." Eu respondi. "Me encontre aqui na biblioteca em meia hora. Vão desconfiar se você vier para o meu quarto com chocolates."

"Tudo bem." Ele meneou positivamente com a cabeça e saiu.

"Mello?" Matt me chamou, ao ver que me levantava. "Onde você vai?"

"Que pergunta mais idiota, Matt." Revirei os olhos. "Vou andar por aí."

**X**

Near é estranho. Essa é a única definição que posso dar para ele neste momento. Ele é um mistério para todos, até mesmo para mim. Sempre que eu acho que estou próximo de desvendá-lo, ele age de uma maneira inusitada e me mostra que não sei nada. Absolutamente nada. É incompreensível vê-lo agir dessa maneira. De qualquer maneira. Porque Near não age, ele apenas assiste. Essa é a única análise que eu tive dele durante muitos anos.

"Você está atrasado, Near." Eu sorri, ao notar ele entrando na biblioteca com elas. Minhas barras, minhas queridas barras. Cada uma delas chamando por mim. _Mello, Mello, Mello_.

"A cozinheira não estava, então esperei que ela voltasse para poder pedir as barras." Ele respondeu. "Aqui estão." Ele me entregou. Três delas. Ao leite, meio amargo e caramelada.

_Crac, crac, crac_.

"Toma." Eu entreguei um robô para ele.

E foi ali, naquele único gesto, que eu pude compreender. Não Near em si, mas parte dele. Eu vi um brilho diferente nos olhos dele. Aquele cinza claro mesclado a um tom esfumaçado de branco. Algo diferente, contínuo, mas efêmero. Talvez seja contraditório, mas é de Near que estou falando. Near é diferente.

Seus gestos, seu jeito, o modo como senta, o modo como enrola o cabelo, tudo. Mas, principalmente, o modo como olha os brinquedos. Não é com desprezo, mas admiração. Principalmente aquele, o qual segurava agora. O robô de _Optimus Prime_. Para mim, um robô qualquer. Para ele, talvez a coisa mais importante de sua vida.

Talvez até mais importante que viver.

Ele segurava o robô entre os dedos. O apertava e o encarava como se fosse alguém. Brinquedos não falavam, não agiam, não faziam nada. Mas era assim que Near gostava, isso eu compreendi. Ele gostava do silêncio, da paz. Não de estar sozinho, mas da paz de estar. Estava acostumado a isso, a presença dos brinquedos, a ausência de todos.

_Crac, crac, crac_.

Durante minutos, foi apenas isso e eu estava ciente de que, se eu não dissesse nada, ficaríamos assim para sempre. Não era um silêncio ruim ou incômodo. Era apenas silêncio. Silêncio. Até que se quebrasse, era silêncio. Mas eu não o suporto. Não consigo suportar. É demais para mim.

"Vai ficar encarando esse boneco até quando?" Perguntei. "Se for ficar aí, eu vou pro meu quarto."

Near não respondeu.

Eu não fiquei irritado, nervoso ou com ódio. Eu compreendia – mesmo que de uma maneira diferente – esse sentimento. Então eu apenas saí e o deixei sozinho.

"Mello," Ele disse, quando eu já estava na porta, pronto para sair. O olhei de canto, como se esperasse o restante da frase. "obrigado."

Uma palavra que eu nunca esperava ouvir de Near. Um agradecimento. Eu não disse nada, apenas fui embora. Pensar e pensar.

Engraçado como as coisas são, não é? Para as pessoas, era comum a visão de Near como um garoto inteligente e sem sentimentos. Vazio. Mas ele não era assim. Near não podia ser assim. _Ninguém_ podia ser assim.

Ele só não demonstrava com clareza, mas ele sentia. Near era humano, como todos nós. Ele era capaz de sentir, sorrir, gostar, odiar, desejar.

Mas ninguém nunca se importou.

**X**

A morte de L foi um marco para todos nós. Eu me lembro que era um domingo quando a notícia chegou.Eu estava importunando alguns dos garotos da Wammy's e Near estava montando um de seus quebra-cabeças por estar muito quente lá fora. Roger nos chamou para a sua sala e eu estava realmente despreocupado, até ele me dar a notícia.

"L está morto" Ele disse, com uma voz fúnebre.

Eu me desesperei.

Me desesperei.

Como L podia estar morto? Como ele podia estar morto?! Ele jurou que levaria Kira ao corredor da morte. Jurou que o faria pagar por todos os seus crimes. Ele não podia estar morto. Não ele. Não L.

Mas não fui só eu. Não fui só eu que senti a morte dele. Quando eu olhei para Near, eu constatei que ele também a havia sentido. A escuridão dos olhos de Near atingiram todos os tons possíveis de preto mesclados ao cinza. O cinza escuro do desejo, o cinza claro da surpresa, e um cinza mesclado a esses dois, misturado a uma leve tonalidade de azul. Era o cinza do ódio. Near, assim como eu, sentiu ódio pela morte de L. Mas ele não explodiu. Ele agiu como se estivesse indiferente, era essa a sua defesa. Uma camada de indiferença.

"Temos de vencer o jogo, completar o quebra-cabeça...Caso contrário, seremos meros perdedores." E ele desmontou o quebra-cabeças, sem olhar para mim sequer uma única vez. Mas eu vi. Eu vi aquele brilho, aqueles olhos. Refletindo no branco do quebra-cabeças, no chão.

_Click, click, click._

"...E Near e eu... quem L escolheu?"

_Click, click, click._

Houve um longo momento de silêncio. Um silêncio assassino, devo confessar. Eu precisava saber, mesmo que aquilo me dilacerasse. Precisava saber quem L havia escolhido. Eu ou Near, era preciso saber. Tudo pelo o qual lutamos, tudo o que buscamos... tudo isso dependia da resposta de Roger. Uma resposta que chocou a nós dois. De uma maneira diferente, é claro.

Ele montava e desmontava aquele quebra-cabeças, como se aquilo o ajudasse a extravasar suas emoções. E a cada peça encaixada, eu sentia como se Roger contivesse as palavras quase certas.

_Near é o escolhido_, ele diria. E então, tudo pelo qual lutei se resumiria a nada. A mero pó. Near venceria e eu seria frustrado. Mas então elas vieram. As palavras que demoraram a sair. Foram lentas, eu quase pude sentir cada uma delas, penetrando na minha pele como veneno. Lento e doloroso para destruir de vez os meus sonhos. Cada um deles. O de ser um grande detetive, o de suceder L, o de fazer jus ao seu nome.

"Não houve decisão." Um suspiro por parte de Roger. "L morreu sem decidir."

_L morreu sem decidir._

Diante daquelas palavras, eu não consegui reagir. Ele não podia ter feito isso conosco. Não podia ter feito isso comigo. Maldito fosse L! Ele não podia ter morrido sem dizer quem era o escolhido. E eu nunca saberia, não pela boca dele. Seria uma duvida eterna, assim como Near. Eu não saberia _nunca_ se teria alguma chance de ser escolhido.

"Mello, Near... podem cooperar um com o outro?" Roger perguntou.

"Pode ser." Near respondeu, com descaso.

Mas nós não podíamos, eu sabia que não. L não havia dito explicitamente quem era seu sucessor, mas eu sabia. Todos sabiam. Estava na cara, não era preciso ser inteligente para saber. Eu não poderia cooperar com Near, porque éramos rivais desde sempre. Não poderia cooperar com Near, porque eu não estava à altura dele. Eu não podia, seria apenas um empecilho no caminho da sua mente genial.

No mundo de probabilidades de Near, eu seria apenas mais um. E eu não podia ser mais um. Eu tinha que ser mais. Eu tinha que ser superior. Eu não podia aceitar, não podia aceitar aquela posição. A de segundo lugar, a que era deixada de lado.

Eu _precisava_ estar à altura dele.

E então eu parti.

Entendam, não foi por infantilidade, por não querer cooperar com Near. Mas não daria certo. Eu era inferior a ele, por mais que meu orgulho quisesse negar. Por isso, deixei que Near fosse o sucessor de L, pisando em cima dos meus próprios sonhos, desejos, anseios. Seria melhor assim. Eu pegaria Kira, provaria que era o melhor. E só então poderia tomar o posto de L. Teria de ser assim, do meu modo. Não como eles queriam, mas como deveria ser.

Foi nisso que eu quis acreditar.

Qualquer coisa para vingar L.

Qualquer coisa para ser o número um.

Foi com esses pensamentos que eu ingressei para a máfia.

**X**

Nós estávamos distantes, mas eu sabia de cada passo dado por ele. Cada ação. Eu tinha que prevê-lo, tinha que prevê-lo para ser o melhor, o número um.

Eu não me importei em matar para isso.

Não me importei com os métodos, com as conseqüências. Eu apenas fiz e pronto. Era assim que deveria ser. Era assim que as coisas deveriam funcionar. Através de ações. Ações rápidas.

Porque eu precisava alcançar Near. Precisava ultrapassá-lo.

E, apesar de tudo, ele também movia suas peças. Lentamente, mas ele as movia. Eu sabia disso porque tinha quem me informasse. Eu fui capaz de usar alguém para isso. Capaz de usar Halle, uma ex-agente da CIA, integrante da SPK.

E eu não me importei com isso, não me importava com mais nada. Eu só queria desvendar Near e alcançar o primeiro lugar. Duas coisas impossíveis, mas eu gostava disso. Gostava de desafiar as leis. Eu sempre gostei.

A essa altura, eu não me importava com mais nada. Só com os meus desejos.

O desejo de vingar L.

O desejo de superar Near.

O desejo de obter uma fábrica de chocolates.

Só isso, e nada mais.

**X**

Eu cheguei a tocá-lo. Mesmo que por pouco tempo, eu o tive em minhas mãos. O caderno assassino. O tal de Death Note. Era com isso que Kira fazia suas vítimas. Ele não sujava as mãos de sangue, mas de tinta.

Era incrível o poder que ele possuía em mãos, era uma pena que fosse um tolo. Kira. Um maldito tolo. Eu queria matá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos. Mandá-lo para o corredor da morte seria muito pouco. Eu queria destruí-lo, dilacerá-lo. Porque era culpa dele eu não saber quem era o sucessor de L. Culpa dele e de mais ninguém.

Mais um motivo para matá-lo, para fazê-lo sofrer.

Eu fui capaz de tudo. Matar, seqüestrar, destruir, construir, ousar. Tudo, tudo mesmo. Pequenos toques de loucura que construíram o meu império. O império da Máfia.

Mas então ele veio. Para bater de frente comigo. Como sempre, ele. Near.

Naquele momento e sempre, meu eterno rival.

Não um inimigo, mas um rival.

O número um, quatro letras.

_Near._

Eu iria desvendá-lo a qualquer custo.

**X**

Matt sempre me disse que eu era inconseqüente. E eu nunca o escutei, na verdade, apesar de saber disso. Entretanto, eu cheguei a pontos extremos naquele incêndio. Eu fui capaz de arriscar tudo em uma única jogada. Tudo mesmo.

Eu não era como Near.

Ele calcularia as probabilidades de sair ileso – ou com vida – de um acidente como aqueles. Eu não. Eu simplesmente joguei minha sorte em uma roleta russa quando lancei aquela bomba, explodindo o meu próprio esconderijo. Se eu tivesse que morrer, que assim fosse. Mas eu não iria morrer, eu sabia disso. Porque eu ainda precisava desvendar Near e vingar L.

A cicatriz foi um preço baixo a se pagar, Matt também me disse isso, acompanhado de uma boa gargalhada. Eu podia ter morrido, eu sabia. E eu nunca mais recuperaria o meu rosto, mesmo que fizesse mil cirurgias. Mas nada disso me importava. Se eu pudesse superar Near e vingar L, nada mais me importava. Nem mesmo aquela marca. Uma prova viva do meu fracasso.

E todas as vezes que eu me olhava no espelho e passava a mão sobre ela, sabia que era também a chance de uma nova tentativa. Uma na qual eu não poderia fracassar. E foi por isso, somente por isso, que eu o chamei. Matt. Ele era meu melhor amigo e o único em quem eu realmente podia confiar.

"Está fazendo isso tudo para provar que é o melhor, Mello?" Matt perguntou, com seu ar divertido.

"Estou fazendo isso por muito mais, Matt. Eu quero desvendar o segredo por trás de Near." E sorri. Eu não ouvi o que Matt disse depois, mas ouvi a frase seguinte.

"Você é doente, Mello." Ele sorriu. "É por isso que eu gosto de você."

E rimos. Dois amigos, com um toque de loucura. Era isso o que nós éramos.

**X**

Ele sabia dos meus passos. De cada um deles. Podia não prevê-los com perfeição, mas Near sabia _como_ eu agia. Foi por isso que eu decidi que já estava na hora de procurá-lo. Eu já estava pronto para encará-lo. Para desafiá-lo. Foi por isso que eu ameacei Halle com uma arma. A _minha_ arma. Foi por isso que eu quis ir até ele. Até Near.

Eu precisava vê-lo, desvendá-lo, saber o que planejava, até onde iria pelo seu desejo de vingança. O que ele era capaz de fazer? O que faria? O que planejava? Eu precisava saber disso tudo. Precisava descobrir.

E, quando eu o encarei, apontando a arma para ele, eu consegui enxergar. Ele estava diferente. Não para os outros, mas para mim. Eu podia sentir a diferença dele. Talvez fossem o passar dos anos, mas eu pude notar. As queimaduras na pele dele, provavelmente pela teimosia de sair à luz do sol; As olheiras quase invisíveis, mas que se faziam presentes; E especialmente o modo como os olhos brilhavam. Aquele tom de cinza azulado, o tom de sua raiva, seu ódio.

"Seja bem vindo, Mello." Ele disse, me olhando de canto.

Não se importou com o fato de eu apontar a arma para ele. Eu não atiraria, ele sabia. Não havia motivos, porque eu não o odiava. Eu não o mataria, porque Near era meu rival. Porque eu iria desvendá-lo. Era para isso que eu estava ali.

Ele se manteve impassível diante da situação. Near não se abalava, não demonstrava suas emoções através de palavras ou gestos. Apenas com o olhar – e isso durava frações de segundos. Raras, quase inexistentes, difíceis de enxergar. Mas elas estavam lá, existiam. As emoções dele, cada uma delas. E eu queria desvendá-las, desvendar Near.

"Era exatamente isso que você queria, não?" Eu perguntei, encarando-o.

"Sim." Ele respondeu. "Não esperava chegar a este ponto. Mas com sua ajuda, poderei descobrir rapidamente quem é Kira."

Ninguém compreendeu estas palavras, mas posso dizer que esta foi a primeira vez que senti ódio de Near. Como ele podia saber? Como poderia descobrir quem era Kira a partir das minhas informações? Como ele podia manter a calma diante daquilo? Como aqueles olhos podiam conter todas aquelas emoções sem deixá-las vazar? Como Near podia ser _tão_ Near? Eu não podia aceitar isso. Não podia ser mais uma peça. Não eu. Não.

"Near..." Eu murmurei baixo, tentado a atirar nele. Mas eu não atiraria, eu sabia que não. "Não vou ser mais uma peça do seu quebra-cabeças."

"Mello, pode atirar se quiser."

_Tão Near._

O que ele estaria pensando quando me disse essas palavras? Seria mais um de seus jogos de probabilidades? Mais um quebra-cabeças da sua mente? Mais uma articulação infalível? Eu gostaria de saber. Desejava descobrir o que era. O que o fazia ser assim, _tão_ Near. Foi Halle que me fez abaixar a arma. Ela, com suas palavras sensatas. Uma grande mulher, devo confessar.

Mas não importava, nada disso importava. Só importava desvendar Near, mas não agora. Eu peguei a foto que estava com Near, a última que havia restado. E eu não duvidei das palavras dele sequer por um instante. Ele já estava decidido a me entregar aquela foto. Uma foto na qual ele havia escrito algo:

_Dear Mello_

Mesmo assim, eu não poderia cooperar com ele. Eu ainda não podia. Por isso, eu troquei informações com ele e fui embora. Aquilo era uma corrida. Uma corrida particular entre nós. O nosso jogo. E foi assim que nos despedimos.

"Near."

"Mello."

"Qual de nós vai pegar Kira primeiro?" Não foi uma provocação. Apenas uma pergunta. Nós éramos assim, rivais até o fim.

"Será uma corrida." Near sorriu de canto. Um sorriso singelo, quase inexistente, mas que estava lá.

"Nossa linha de chegada é a mesma. Esperarei por você depois dela."

E então eu fui embora.

Sem desvendar Near.

Sem saber o que ele pensava.

Nem por isso, eu me entreguei.

Eu não desistiria.

Nunca.

Não dele.

Não de Near.

**X**

O plano para o seqüestro de Takada era perfeito. Tudo era perfeito. Eu só tinha que executá-lo, nada poderia dar errado. Matt tinha sua parte no plano, mas eu não esperava que aquilo acontecesse. Eu não esperava que ele fosse morto. Não ele. Não Matt.

Eu não conseguia imaginar isso. Eu achava que, quando tudo acabasse, ele se levantaria e riria, dizendo que era apenas mais uma brincadeira. Ele ainda tinha mais uma _vida_ no jogo.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Era _game-over _para Matt. Eu não podia deixar que fosse para mim também.

Eu precisava seguir com aquilo até o fim.

Por L.

Por Matt.

Por mim.

Pela vingança.

Pelo mistério.

Por Near.

Pelo primeiro lugar.

Mas quando eu senti aquele aperto no peito, a minha vista embaçando...

Eu já sabia.

Eu senti cada cena da minha vida passando rapidamente pela minha mente; Verdadeiros flashbacks. É assim que as pessoas se sentem antes de morrer? Inconscientemente, apertei o crucifixo que carregava. Eu não podia morrer assim. Não daquela forma. Eu precisava desvendá-lo. Eu queria desvendar o segredo por trás de Near. Ele, o primeiro. Eu, o segundo. Assim, desde o inicio. Assim até a morte.

Foi assim, assim que eu descobri a verdade.

Near não era indiferente a tudo. Ele tinha sentimentos. Cada um deles desperto dentro daquele olhar. O olhar que brilhava intensamente em todos os tons de cinza e negro mesclados.

No fim, Near só queria...

Mas eu...

_Os quarenta segundos se passaram. Lentamente, Mello sentiu aquele aperto tornar-se sufocante, doloroso. E então, não restou mais nada. No fim, a morte era igual para todos:_

_Um eterno vazio._

_Mas no caso de Mello, a morte tinha um toque especial._

_Um toque de loucura. _

* * *

**N/A:**

Meldels, o que foi essa fic.

Eu nunca escrevi uma oneshot tão longa assim, pelo menos que eu me lembre xD

Essa fic saiu de um diálogo com a grandiosa Nanase Kei, quando ela me disse que queria ler um PoV do Mello sobre o Near e, bem, aí está.

Por favor, não me matem pelo final. Eu quis fazer algo para que vocês possam pensar no que o Mello concluiu 8)

Quero agradecer especialmente à Ms. Cookie, minha beta querida, e à Nanase Kei por terem opinado e me ajudado com a fic. Também quero agradecer à Hee-chan, meu eterno amor, apesar de ela ter teimado, junto da Ray, que a fic devia ser yaoi. Te amo, amor S2

E RAY, MELAMRO, MUITO OBRIGADA PELO APOIO MORAL NESSA FIC! EU TE AMO DEMAIS, MEU CHAVEIRINHO! E NÃO, A FIC NÃO É YAOI! MAS EU TE AMO MESMO ASSIM!

PP, eu espero que a fic esteja do seu agrado, porque eu realmente não sei se ficou boa! Eu me esforcei para fazer uma fic longa e com qualidade, mas acho que nunca chegarei aos seus pés. Espero que goste do presente, porque, apesar de trabalhoso, foi uma delícia de escrever!

Nós não nos conhecemos há tanto tempo, mas você é uma pessoa que gosto muito e ainda iremos escrever muitas fics para repovoar o fandom de Naruto com fics de qualidade, yes!

Bem, espero que você e todos os outros gostem!

Kissus!

**_Se eu não quisesse reviews, eu não perderia minha vida social escrevendo fics!_**

**_Aos leitores fantasmas de plantão, desejo uma morte lenta, cheia de dor e precoce!_**


End file.
